Guardian Angel
by LilMissKrissy
Summary: What happpens when two worlds collide? Angels and Humans? Summary inside. Rated T. Language.
1. Chapter 1

I turned around slowly as I saw the little wisps of detail float over my shoulder. I looked at my follower, seeing his face only. He was cloacked in a dark, black cape that flowed like it was only a shadow. His eyes, dark as midnight, followed my gaze as I looked him over. I looked back up to his pale, white face and gasped as his voice floated out, strong but barely over a whisper.

"Tiffany." Was all he said.

Chapter 1

Morning sounds floated through my cracked open window like soft awakenings. My own personal alarm, I always joked. I stretched as the bed silently bounced up and down as I moved my legs. I looked at my real alarm and saw it was 7.

_Shit. _I thought.

I immediatley got up and dressed in a flowy orange shirt, midnight black pants and orange pumps. (YES! PUMPS!!!)

I flew down stairs, grabbed an orange (I ADORE oranges!) and rushed out to my mustang. (my future car! PLZ MOMMY AND DADDY!!!??)

I put my keys in the ignition and sped off towards my highschool (uh… tell me what highschool! I wont write until I have atleast 5 highschool recomidations! Plz!)

This is not the best day ever though. Rain and ice don't do any good when you try to turn way too late for a turn. Not at all.

I heard the screech of my tires and even smelled the burns it left on the road. I looked at the cracked glass and my body, bloody inside.

_WTF! I… I was just in there. _

I looked at the trees and smelled the pine coming off them. The feel of grass was so much more extroidinary than the feel of it as a human.

I twisted my head at the sound of sirens.

_THANK god for that immediate telling crash thingy. (uh… made that up! Lol)_

I turned back to the woods. I looked at my arms. The same tan arms were there, no scars or anything. The perfect tan I wanted all along was there. Then down at my legs the same tan, perdect skin. I looked at my nails. The manicure really made them look good. They had "fake" nails on and they were airbrushed with a pink and silver. The picture was a silver moon and pink clouds. I looked at my shirt and saw it wasn't the same orange shirt but a white, snow-looking, silky dress. I wouldn't really call it a dress. More a wedding dress.

I didn't freak out. Not really. Not until it hit me. Not until life hit me.

My life. My precious life. All gone. Wasted. Nothing to do about it. All my friends and my boy friend GONE! It couldn't end this way. No it couldn't. I looked up, back to the forest. I squared my shoulders, looked at my back again. I saw thin, silky white wings there. No. My life wasn't completley over. My life just began.


	2. Hard to see, Always there

Chapter 2

"No!!" I heard a voice call out.

I remembered that voice. I knew that voice. I felw swiftly over to the highschool that I once attented.

"I'm sorry." The reporter turned and left the boy in peace.

It was Shaun! Poor Shaun. There was Lisa and Brittany sitting next to him. Then Lyndsey was on the right of Lisa. They were all crying.

"Don't cry. Please. I'm here." I whispered into all there eares.

'Tiffany?" Lisa asked out loud.

"Yes." I replied.

"its…this is impossible." Brittany said.

"No! it's not. I really am here! Feel that brushing on you hair Brittany?" I was brushing her hair. Then I moved onto Lyndsey. "Feel that soft touch on your cheek, Lulu? And Lisa. That pat on your back? Me." I finally turned to Shaun. I pressed my lips to his. 'Did you feel that on your lips Shaun?"

They all nodded.

"How? I mean…like. What happened?" Lyndsey asked softly.

"I was in a rush. I turned to late." I replied. Even angels can be embarassed by their stupid, reckless accidents.

'It… it was all you?" Shaun whispered.

I looked back onto this morning. Once I thought about it, there was a red car zooming towards me. It looked like it hit me but there was no car there but mine.

"Yes. All me." I scarcley heard my own voice.

They all nodded. The tears kept rushing down their faces.

_WHY?_ Shauns mind asked.

"It was my time Shaun." I replied.

"What? I mean. I didn't ask anything."

"yes. In your mind, you asked Why."

"oh." Was all he said.

I knew they couldn't see how perfect I was so I took a note book and a pencil from Lyndsyes back pack. She was the artistic one. I entered her mind and showed her a picture of me and told her to draw and color it.

Once the picture was completed, she showed the others.

'What the…. What is this?" Brittany asked.

"Its…its Tiffany now." Lulu answered.

"Look! She has her tan!" Lisa yelled.

I chuckled and said,"Its absoluelty heaven!"

Once I said that, I relized it wasn't the right thing to say.

"oh. Sorry you guys. This must be hard for you guys." I muttered.

Everyone just kept starng down at the table.

'Ugh!" I screamed.

The whole cafeteria stopped the chatter, most likely about my death, and everyone turned right and left.

"SORRY!" I screamed.

Everyone went back to their eating and the chatter resumed.

"What was that for." Britt asked.

"Well, see. Its so frustrating not being able to really talk to you guys…"

"Oh. Yeah." Lisa said.

"Shaun/ You ok?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." He replied swiftly but in a whisper.

I looked towards the glass window that overlooked Lake____(Need a name! Any name!)

"Guys! Look!" I whispered.

There was the perfect way to show them what I looked like.

"CoME! NOW!" I demanded.

They snuck out the cafeteria and to outside.

"what are we doing?" shaun asked.

"Go to the lake surface. Just because I just died doesn't mean I am stupid." I replied.

They all sat at the lakes edge and waited.

I walked towards the water and said,"You see me but they don't. Just give them a shimmering hope." I felt some air blast and the water lift up.

"TIFFANY!" everyone yelled in usion.

I sprinted, no, flew over to them. Faster than I was ever before. I hugged them.

"You…you! You…I…tan..white." Lulu looked like she was going to faint.

"Yes. I know."

"Wings? For what?" Shaun asked as he brushed my hair.

The answer was terrifying. I knew what they did and what they were needed for. I had to tell.

"They carry me across. When I officially die they are the ones that carry me across the sky and into heaven. But if you need something, just yell HELp or TIFFANY and I will be there in 5 seconds." I needed to hurry. My body was dispersing. "I have to go." I whispered.

"When will I see you again." Shaun asked as his arms completley slipped through me.

"Soon." Was all I could get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't wrote for a while!!!! Here is the next chapter hope you like it… And for those who are confused why this is under Twilight…. I am bringing the cullens in soon ok??? Its kinda like…. Since their "magical" they can see Tiffany and all so… Yeah!!! R&R plz!!!!!

"_Soon." Was all I could get out._

I was completley invisible to them now. They couldn't hear me or anything. I felt weak; weaker than ever before.

"Are you tired?" a sweet voice asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Who are you?"

"I am crystal. Crystal Dawn. I am going to be your mentor or something like that." She explained.

"mentor?"

"yes. You are more powerful than any angel that I have ever taught. You know all the angel ways, why you have wings, and you can show humans you."

"Oh."

"Yes. You are going to have to rest now. Close your eyes and whisper, Tired am I. Please close the world from my eye."

I repeated and immediatley the darkness surrounded me.

----------------------------------------------------------I woke up and founf myself looking at the highschool. It was the next day and the students were filing in to get to their classes.

I spotted Brittany and Lisa walking to english. They had a huge test in the class today. Maybe I can help….

I spotted Lyndsey heading off to P.E. Poor Lulu. She wasn't the best at P.E.

Then I saw Shaun. I saw him walking towards Humanities. After I help Britt and Lisa I will talk to him.

"So you plan on speaaking to everyone today Tiffany." Cystal entered my mind.

"Yes. I have to let them know not to lose hope. Shaun didn't sleep at all from crying. Lulu fell asleep remebering the picture of me and Lisa barely went to sleep. Britt fell asleep but held her head whimpering."

"Ah. So you know this already?"

"Yeah. It just…. Just comes to me."

"Ok…. Go." Crystal said. "I will meet you at the lake after school."

"Bye,"

I flew into the school and went into Mrs. Eckerts (my language teacher!!!) room. She was just passing out a language test that would determine if they would go on or not. Lisa and Britt were absoluetly nervous.

"Number one….." Lisa murmered.

"Underline determined and doctor." I whispered.

"Tiffany?"

"Yes. Just underline king and semicratic (is that a word??? Lol….) for #2. And fire and brisk. I have to go help Bittany. She is a little confused on the second page."

"What do I do?" Britt asked herself.

"You write in a proverd and put either semi-colons and colons in. ( I am sorry that I don't know the highschool final thing. I am only in 7th grade k?? lol)

"TIF!!!"

"Yes. I know. I will speak to you at lunch." I whispered.

I flew away and went into humanities. Poor Shaun was already sleeping. Lets see what he was dreaming.

~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was standing at the edge of the site of my crash. Their was mist everywhere, just like that moment. He saw my car coming and their was a red car coming in my direction. He looked closer at the red car. It was Johns car. Something was put out the window and a blue zap came out of the gun sorta hit my windsheild and hit my tires, causing them to lock up and the windsheild made everything look like it was to late to turn. He saw me out of the car at the moment I crashed. My face was filled with surprise and regret. I looked around and only saw the car. I looked at myself and looked at the forest and headed away.

~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~

What the hell?!?!?! How did he know this happened.??

"How do you know Shaun?" I whispered into his ear.

Shaun was awake and shocked from the dream. He didn't realize it was me.

"I… I don't know." His breathing was hard.

"Calm down Shaun. Its me." I whispered softer this time.

"Tiffany?" He sighed and shut his eyes.

"Yes. I'm here."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know Shaun. I know."

"How?"

"I saw your dream as well." I explained.

He opened his golden brown eyes and shook his medium long brown hair.

"This is impossible. It can't be real." He sighed.

I tried to tell him that I was real. That he wasn't crazy. But he didn't believe in me anymore.

That was when the door opened and in stepped a teenager boy.


	4. I know

**OK!!!!****you guys are lucky today!!!! I am putting up two chapters!!! YAY!!! I expect some reviews ok?? PLEASE!!!!!**

The man looked in my direction and shook his head. I was standing by the window so maybe he saw something out there… Maybe.

"Hello. Take a seat by….Shaun, please Mr. Cullen." asked.

"Ok." He breathed.

Mr. Cullen sat down by Shaun and asked if he could borrow his book.

"Sure. Here." Shaun slid the book over to him.

'Thanks. My name is Edward by the way." He introduced.

'No problem. Mine's Shaun."

"Nice to meet you."

I looked at Edward. He had spikey golden, brow hair with the golden buttersctoch eyes to match. He was so beautiful and handsome it actually took my breath away.

Edward looked at the window again and looked very confused. I was by the window, next to Shaun, and he was starring straight at me!

Then he whispered,

"Why are you here Angel?"

I fluttered back a step and looked confused. Shaun couldn't hear him or me. What the heck.

"You can see me?" I whispered.

'Yes. Very clearly."

"Oh," I breathed. 'you asked why am I here correct?"

"Yes."

"Well you know I died. I died yesterday, January 23 at 7:30 a.m. I was on my way to school, then a man by the name of John pointed one of those new laser things at my car and screwed everything up. So here I am, next to my Shaun, and he doesn't even believe in me anymore."

Edward looked ataken back and his face was filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I am a vampire so that's why I can see you."

"I know."

"what?"

"I know why you can see me. I already knew that you were a vampire when you walked into the doors. I already knew you have to complete a mission that includes me in it. I know more than you." I whispered, softer and sweeter than ever. "I know."

**Sorry that its short!!! But here comes the Cullens!!!!!! R&R!!!!!**


End file.
